Full Turn
by themoonlitarcher
Summary: "Aren't you being sweet?" she joked, giving him a small smile. He laughed quietly, taking her wrist into his hands. Without a word he raised it in front of them, staring at the guild mark on her right hand. A little bit of a change to the part where Lucy hugs Natsu from behind after the Dragon war. Rated T just to be safe.*Found image on Google, I do not own it, or take credit*


I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I am only capable of drawing stick figures, and even those are crappy. This is set after the GMG/Eclipse fiasco, when Lucy comes up behind Natsu and hugs him. Enjoy!

**Natsu pov**

Natsu sighed as he felt Lucy's body start to tremble. Why was she even crying? The whole thing was over. They were all okay now. There was no reason whatsoever for her to be crying.

"Lucy, what is it?" he whispered, peering over his shoulder. He could see her hair was down, laying against her shoulders instead of in the pigtails she usually sported. She also had a headband. Virgo must have put her in the outfit after she tumbled into him naked.

He had to look away from her quickly as a blush flooded his cheeks. When he grabbed her like that, he really hadn't been thinking. All he thought about was helping her cover herself up. He had only wanted to help her, yet now he had the feeling of her against his palms like a brand. It was confusing. After they found a place to sleep, and regrouped, he would have to ask Gajeel.

He didn't really know who else to go to. Gray would laugh at him, any of the girls would murder him, and so would Elfman probably. Master or Wakaba and Macaow would get perverted possibly. Master might be able to help him, but then surely Mira would find out from him. Romeo was far to young. Out of all he males in Fairy Tail, he was left with screw breath.

She still hadn't answered him yet. The shaking of her body had grown worst, and he could feel a slight dampness to the back of his shirt. Looking around quickly, he found that everyone else had moved some ways away from them, due to the running hugs they gave each other at seeing their loved ones alive. He could see most of Fairy Tail had arrived already, and there were others still trickling in.

"Don't tell me it's nothing," he said, turning around to face her. She dropped her arms, taking a step back with her head bent down. Frowning, he reached out and tilted her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. There were tears all over her face, and even some snot running down her nose. It didn't really matter to him. Things like that happened all the time when someone cried.

"I really don't know what it is," she sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. He had to admit it to himself, he liked this outfit much more than her normal one. It was elegant, and simple at the same time. Something about her covered skin made him stare at her.

"Fair enough," he murmured, reaching up with his other hand to wipe some tears away from her eyes.

"Aren't you being sweet?" she joked, giving him a small smile. He laughed quietly, taking her wrist into his hands. Without a work he raised it in front of them, staring at the guild mark on her right hand.

"You know, I think I have an idea of how I died in the future," he said, looking down into her brown eyes. She blinked at him, slightly confused.

"Probably protecting everyone the best you could," she said after a thought, but he shook his head.

"No, he was protecting her," Natsu told her, looking down at her once again. Taking a deep breath, he slid his fingers between hers, holding her hand with the one that was connected to his arm that held his own guild mark.

"Huh?" Lucy asked him, looking baffled.

"Future Natsu died protecting Future Lucy. Even though she could handle herself, she wouldn't have been able to fight a dragon."

Lucy looked at him for a moment, not saying anything. Then without so much as a breath heard, she launched herself at him, hugging him around the neck.

"Well, learn from that okay? You can't die on me, Natsu," she murmured, pressing her nose into his neck. He chuckled, holding the back of her head gently.

"Alright, I promise," he whispered back, a small smile on his face.

Now, the war had come full turn.


End file.
